ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Penguin: The Movie/Transcript/5
Previous - 4 • Next - 6 (The heroes were now walking in the forest until two boxes fall from the sky and landed on a bush near Paxton. The boxes were sent to Paxton and Olivia from the Director) Paxton: The boxes, they might have been sent to us from the Director before he was kidnapped. Olivia: Well, we should go have a look of what he gave us, shall we? Paxton: Sure. (Paxton and Olivia open the packages and the EPF Phone was revealed inside each package) Dot: Hey, I know those gadgets. It's the EPF Phone so it can be useful if we don't get lost in the forest. I also got it right here. (Dot carries out her EPF Phone) Along with the others too. Jet Pack Guy: Yes. Yes indeed, Dot. Rookie: And it also includes a feature to hold many gears as you like, unlike the old one before Herbert destroyed the old HQ along with the Sport Shop by the popcorn explosion. Olivia: Oh, right, and thanks. Jet Pack Guy: You're welcome, my lady. Sensei: Well, it's now time to enter the peaceful forest. (Everyone is now inside the forest, few minutes later though, they were lost) Rockhopper: Arrrggghhh, Matey, we are lost in 'ist woods. Jet Pack Guy: (checking his EPF Phone for the map but it lost the radius) Not really good, we lost the radius. Paxton: Shh! Did you hear something? (There was dead silence as a strange creature moves from the bushes) Olivia: I will have to take a look, because my dad can check the bushes to find something that is hiding in the bushes. Cadence: Alright, be careful. It might be something dangerous. (Olivia walked slowly to the bushes, she peeks into the bushes, but all she saw was nothing around here, making Olivia confused) Olivia: Umm... this is weird. There's still nothing here. I guess it's just the wind. (Everyone looks at Olivia's head in surprise) Olivia: What? What are you looking at? Rookie: Olivia, there's something on top of your head. Paxton: Look up. (Olivia did look up at the small creature on top of her head, which turned out to be a blue Raccoon Puffle, later everyone is screaming expect for Jet Pack Guy, who just stands there and stays silent) Olivia: Everyone! Please calm down, you're scaring the poor puffle. (carries the Raccoon Puffle) Aww... look how cute you are. (she pets the Raccoon Puffle's head making him happy) Paxton: I guess you really wanted that puffle since the first day we met, but we had to do our mission first. Dot: Paxton was right, you can get the puffle after we complete the mission. Is that okay, Olivia? (Olivia turns to the puffle, stares at it for 5 seconds, and turns back to Dot) Olivia: Well, you're right. (gently puts down the puffle) Sorry, buddy. I'm afraid I have to let you go, but maybe... maybe, we'll see each other again next time. Okay? (The puffle understands what Olivia said and nods his head) Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry, Olivia, you can have the puffle once the mission is complete. (checks his EPF Phone, which brought back the radius) Oh wait! Good news, everyone, I got the radius back. We must continue walking towards Herbert's hideout, which is in the north west, which... is what the radius told us to go. Rookie: Come on, everyone, we've got a Gadget Guy to save. GO NORTHWEST! (Everyone went north west of the forest as the Raccoon Puffle is following them without being spotted or seen) (Scene cuts a few seconds later to when the heroes had finally left the forest) Cadence: Ahh, finally! I can feel the fresh air and look at the sky at the same time. Dot: Alright then, so Herbert is living in his hideout, which is... (points at the top of the mountain) right over there. (As everyone is walking, Olivia heard something from behind, but when she turned around, she saw the Raccoon Puffle again) Olivia: What are you doing here? You need to stay in the forest. (Raccoon Puffle feels lonely, then Olivia smiles and carries her bag) Olivia: Ohh... alright, hop onto my bag. (The puffle jumps happily and hops onto Olivia's bag) Olivia: Okay, now first, I had to think of the name... (thinking) How about... Pooka? (Then the Raccoon Puffle accepted Pooka as his name) Olivia: Right, and second, we had to keep this a secret, alright? (Pooka nods) Paxton: Olivia? Are you coming? Olivia: Coming! (ran towards the others) (Later, the scene cuts to Gary stuck in bars while the villains have almost completed the machine) Doctor Skia: Okay now, Herbert, it's almost done! Herbert: Good, (looking at his latest invention) now I shall name my greatest invention that will give the sun more heat to melt the entire snow and ice away. I call it the Solar Laser! (Klutzy claps his claws and cheers) Duke: That will be really awesome to see what the sun looks like. Gary: No, Herbert! You can't do that! If you use the Solar Laser to give the sun more heat, the entire Club Penguin Island will melt away, and the entire penguins will get a fever really badly, just like at the Australian Outback! Herbert: (laughing) Oh, Gary, you had some sense of humor, but... I'm sure the penguins will do just fine. Doctor Skia: So, in the few hours, when we finished the invention, we can test our project. Herbert: Why? Because... I hated that snow. (The song "I Hate That Snow" sung by Herbert P. Bear, Doctor Q. Skia, Duke Weaselton and Klutzy starts playing) song is under construction Herbert: Oh, by the way, this is my only song that I made for myself. Doctor Skia: Let's not forget about me for helping Herbert with the lyrics. Gary: You're crazy, man! My agents will stop you no matter what! Duke: Aww, come on, Gary, it won't be that bad. Herbert: You can just watch the view of the entire island to see the nice heat. Now, let's get back to work before those agents arrived. Doctor Skia: Yes, master. (Herbert, Doctor Skia, Duke Weaselton, and Klutzy went back to finish the Solar Laser, scene cuts to the heroes looking at the highest mountain) Rockhopper: Me matey, how can we get up to the mountain? Jet Pack Guy: Well, somehow, I have some jet packs at my back that will get us there. Sensei: Maybe you could all go, I will stay there in peace. Dot: Right, let's go. (Jet Pack Guy gives the entire jet packs to everyone expect Sensei, as they get to the top of the mountain where Sensei is right there) Sensei: Greetings. Paxton: Wha... How did you do that? Sensei: I'm an expert of jumping at the mountains by myself. Olivia: Everyone, look! (The heroes looked as they found Herbert's hideout) Paxton: We found it! Cadence: But look over there! (points at the Solar Laser) This might be Herbert's invention that will give the sun more heat to melt down the entire Club Penguin Island. (Scene cuts to Herbert at the balcony setting up his Solar Laser) Herbert: Mwahahahahahaha! Yes! It's finally finished. Now I have to set this thing up, and we're going... to destroy and melt down Club Penguin Island! Oh, by the way, Skia, I don't need you anymore. Doctor Skia: (confused) Wait, why? Herbert: I only hired you to help me with my Solar Ray. That was 'my' idea. So, this means you're going to be sent to your dungeon cell with your partner. (Herbert grabs Doctor Skia and throws him into the dungeon cell where Gary is) Doctor Skia: You can't do this to me, Herbert! I thought you were my only partner! Herbert: True, but this is my work, so you can just watch the miserable island melt into liquid water on the Antarctic Ocean. Bye-bye! (Herbert walks away from Skia as he went back to the balcony to aim the Solar Ray at the sun) Gary: Oh my, goodness greatness! Are you alright, Skia? Doctor Skia: Yeah, I'm fine. (looks at Herbert setting up his controls for the Solar Laser) I can't believe he betrayed me like this. Gary: That's why villains can be tricky, because I never leave my partner behind. (little seconds later) So, can we be friends and partners again? Doctor Skia: (sighs, then smiles) Yeah, sure thing. By the way, there's something I had to say, which I haven't, but should have, a long time ago. Gary: Yes? What is it? Doctor Skia: Gary, I'm so sorry about that from before, when you betrayed me. You are right! I was lost in the blizzard. I tried to call out to you, but I can't find you. Gary: Don't worry, Skia, soon, when our agents get here, we will be free and help them stop Herbert and foil his plans... (Klutzy claps his claws to silence them) Duke: Hey, less talking, more silence. (walks to Herbert) Say, Herbert, did you get my tickets to Zootopia? Because I had to get back to selling my bootleg DVDs. Herbert: Sure thing, Weselton, as soon as I aim at the sun with my Solar Laser. Duke: Okay, sure. By the way, it's Weaselton. You got my last name all wrong. Herbert: Okay, I understand. But can you please stay here with me as my prime minister? Duke: Alright. I'll stay, but I'm going to miss my flight to Zootopia, so... let's get this plan over with. Herbert: Excellent. Now, I must set the right direction to the sun... (presses the buttons setting up coordinates towards the sun) (Scene cuts to the heroes) Jet Pack Guy: Alright everyone, we had to split up and get to Herbert. Paxton: Right! I will go with Olivia, Dot, and you, Jet Pack Guy. We can go this way. While all of you find the way to shut down Herbert's invention, Rookie, you just have to be careful and stay... safe. Okay? Rookie: Sure thing, buddy. Follow me everyone! Cadence: Please don't get hurt. Rockhopper: Good luck, me lads, and watch out for Herbert, because ye will be his shark bait. (Rookie, Cadence, Rockhopper, and Sensei went inside Herbert's hideout) Dot: Now, how are we going to get inside? Olivia: (thinks for a moment) Hmmmmm. Let me think of something. (looks around until she saw the huge metal door) Aha! I found something. Previous - 4 • Next - 6 Category:Transcripts